Swackhammer's Revenge
by Shiver 03
Summary: The events after Space Jam. Tunes keep dissapearing. They seem to go on holiday and never return. Bugs and Wile E find its becoming too much of a coincidence so they too go on holiday to find out what exactly is going on....
1. Chapter 1

**Swackhammer's Revenge**

**Chapter 1-The Repo Man**

Wile E Coyote was enjoying a peaceful nap in his comfortable hammock. It was a bright, sunny day with a beautiful, clear sky and Wile E had an icy cool cocktail on a table beside him. Everything in his case was perfect. Nothing could disrupt him from his paradise now. He was purely in heaven. A second later, a huge bucket of freezing cold water was chucked over the coyote and Wile E screamed like a little girl. After shaking mentally to get rid of the wetness he opened his eyes and realised it was Bugs.

"Bugs! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Wile E with shock.

"Thought I'd just come round...and chuck some water over ya...it's a rabbit thing you wouldn't understand," replied Bugs.

Wile E lifted an eyebrow. "Ok...anyway, how on earth did you get in?"

"Errr...well, your front door was wide open," said Bugs with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"What...how did that happen?" asked Wile E in confusion

"Guess, you just left it open...oh yeah and doc, I almost forgot to mention that your TV's gone," said Bugs

"What!" shrieked Wile E. He stormed into the lounge, with Bugs following, and found that the TV had disappeared. He sighed in great annoyance and turned to Bugs. "Alrite Mr Wise Guy! Where is it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now hold on there doc, I ain't no criminal, you surely don't think it's me who did the stealing do ya?" replied Bugs ever so innocently.

Wile E was convinced with him and turned back to the spot, where the TV should be. "Well, it wouldn't have been the repo guy that's for sure." After Wile E spoke, a random, beefy bulldog walks through the front door.

"Sorry to say this, but that's were you're wrong," he said.

"What!" exclaimed Wile E.

"You haven't been paying your bills for the last four weeks now. Don't you think you would have realised by now," he replied. Wile E stood there speechless as we watched the dog take his coffee table, computer, books and CD player. Before he left he said one last thing to Wile E. "Carry on like this and I'll be seeing you on a weekly basis." With those words he slammed the front door shut leaving Wile E hugely embarrassed in front of Bugs.

"I'm guessing from what I've just seen, you have a slight money problem," said Bugs.

"Well, it's alright for you isn't it... 'Mr I live in a mansion boy,'" replied Wile E in a bit anger.

"Whoa, chill doc, it's only cos I've got a lot of fans," said Bugs ever so casually.

"Oh thanks rub it in," muttered Wile E.

Bugs sighed and put an arm around him. "Look, how about we go to Porky's bar, have a few drinks and we can forget about this whole thing...and plus...there's something I gotta tell ya," said Bugs sounding a bit worried.

"Well, why don't you just tell me here," asked Wile E a little confused.

"Because if I tell you here, you won't believe me," murmured Bugs.

"What are you talking about?...a different place isn't going to change what I think," argued Wile E.

"Trust me doc...it will," replied Bugs. "Now come on, I could do with a cocktail."

Wile E shrugged in reply and the two of them walked out of the house and slowly down the street towards Porky's Bar.


	2. Missing Daffy

**Chapter 2****-Missing Daffy**

* * *

**Author's Note: The action really gets started in Chapter 3 this is just one more short introduction chapter. I hope u enjoy:-)**

* * *

Wile E and Bugs entered Porky's Bar, however Porky Pig was nowhere to be seen. A huge, buff lion was behind the bar wiping some glasses clean, with his back turned. Bugs casually walked to the lion. "Hey, Mr Lion dude..." 

The lion sharply turned round and Bugs realised she had boobs. "I'm a women hun," the lioness said, flexing her muscles.

"Oh good god! I mean...yeah, I knew that...I was just...err..."

"Whatever you say bunny, now just give me your god damn order before you piss me off," she demanded.

"Whoa, doc I didn't mean to offend ya...I just thought..."

Bugs was interrupted by her low, deep growl and realised he'd better just give her the order. "Alright, two...err...Blue Hawaiians please," stuttered Bugs shaking a little.

She made the two cocktails pretty quickly and slammed them on the bar surface nearly breaking the glasses. She looked at Bugs evilly in the eye as he slowly took the cocktails.

Wile E was already sat down at a table. Bugs made his way to Wile E, feeling a bit shocked at the huge muscles the lioness had. All of a sudden Bugs realised a sign on the wall saying:-

_Porky Pig is on Holiday__ in Miami at the moment he will be back this Friday_

Bugs paused and started to feel a bit anxious, but then he carried on towards the table. Wile E sat there in complete boredom and was rolling an ash tray around in circles on the table. Once Bugs put the cocktails on the table, Wile E stopped immediately and took one of the drinks.

"Alright, whatever it was you dragged me here for, it better be good," snapped Wile E.

"I wouldn't have dragged you all the way down here if it was something crap," replied Bugs, taking a sip of his cocktail.

Wile E sighed. "Alright, say it,"

Bugs pulled in closer towards Wile E and had a little look around to make sure no-one was listening. "You know a few weeks ago Daffy went to Miami."

Wile E nodded his head slowly. "Yes."

"Well...the thing is doc, he was meant to be back last Monday and it's now Thursday, and I haven't received any phone calls from him. Daffy's missing."

Wile E didn't look very satisfied. "Your point is?"

"Wile E I'm being serious...this ain't no joke," exclaimed Bugs.

"Look, Bugs...what exactly is the big deal, it's probably just a delayed flight."

"Oh right...yeah, Daffy is in a three day plane delay and he hasn't giving his best mate or family any phone calls," replied Bugs sarcastically. "Come on Wile E be realistic, Daffy could be in great danger right now."

"Bugs, if I was to be totally honest with you, I think you are taking this a little too far...situations like this have happened before, chill out...DOC," said Wile E taking the mick out of Bugs.

Bugs nodded his head and realised it was gonna take a hell of a lot more to convince Wile E there was something strange going on. "Alright, I got it," chirped Bugs standing up. He walked over to the sign and ripped it off the wall and took it back to the table. "Look at this," he said.

Wile E took the piece of paper from Bug's hand and read it. "What?...all it says is that Porky is on holiday in Miami."

"Exactly!" shrieked Bugs. "Daffy has also gone to Miami and he hasn't returned, if Porky isn't home tomorrow like he should be, you have got to admit something strange is going on doc," explained Bugs with a tiny bit of excitement in his voice.

Wile E laughed. "Man, what has gotten into you, you've gone nuts, why..." Wile E stopped his speech. He was distracted by a beautiful girl Coyote standing at the bar. He gazed in amazement at her beauty not realising Bugs was still paying attention to him.

"Hellllooo, earth to Wile E, are you there?" said Bugs trying to figure out what on earth Wile E was staring at. "Hey Wile E, yo wake up doc," said Bugs clicking his fingers in front of the coyote's eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Wile E to communicate. Bugs turned round and finally realised the girl coyote at the bar. "Oh gees give me a break, she's far too young for you, doc," Bugs said.

Wile E shook himself out of his dream all of a sudden. "Young? Oh please she looks about...I dunno...eighteen."

"And how old are you?" asked Bugs intimidating him.

"22."

"Exactly!, four year age difference you got there, doc," replied Bugs trying to sound clever.

"Oh that's a load of crap...between you and Lola it was four," exclaimed Wile E.

"And that's probably why we never worked out," said Bugs adding a smile.

Wile E frowned and shook his head. "What has gotten into to you tonight, you're like some anxious, patronising freak."

"Listen doc, back to the Daffy thing, I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta trust me on this one," begged Bugs.

Wile E shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry Bugs...I don't even know why I came here in the first place." And with those words, Wile E left the bar leaving Bugs to stand alone.


	3. Why on Earth Miami?

**Chapter 3****-Why on Earth Miami?**

_A few weeks later_

Wile E and Bugs never talked ever since their trip to Porky's Bar. Wile E was purposely avoiding Bugs because he thought that the bunny had gone completely nuts! Bugs on the other hand had tried to ring Wile E several times but the coyote never picked up. However today was a day of change...

Bugs was running down the street, towards Wile E's house, with a newspaper in his hand. As he rushed pass all the houses he knocked over three bins, tripped over five cats and smacked into two old ladies. Bugs had no time to apologise. He was in a hurry.

Once he finally got to Wile E's house, he stumbled over to the front door and desperately panted for air. After he had got a bit of breath back, he did three pathetic knocks and Wile E opened up.

The coyote pulled a grumpy face the moment he saw Bugs. "Oh, it's you," he murmered.

"Listen...doc, I know I'm not your favourite bunny at the moment, but just take a look at the darn paper!" demanded Bugs shoving the crinkled, muddy newspaper into Wile E's chest.

Wile E wiped the paper down to get rid of some mud and pulled a horrified face, when his eyes hit the front page:-

_**MANY TUNES MISSING!**_

"Oh holy crap," the coyote said. He read on down the page and gathered that all the Tunes had gone to Miami by aeroplane and had simply disappeared. "Why on earth Miami?" Wile E asked himself.

Bugs shook nervously and started to explain the story. "Taz and Foghorn went to go find Daffy and Porky, but they disappeared, Sylvester and Tweety went to go find Taz and Foghorn, but they disappeared, Elmer and Yosemite went to go find Sylvester and Tweety, but they disappeared, Speedy and Roadrunner went...

"Alright I get your point!" snapped Wile E. The coyote sighed and walked up and down the hall trying to figure out what to do.

Bugs just stood there with a pale look on his face. "You know Wile E. We're probably the only ones left, were probably the next target of whoever's behind this disappearing crap!"

Wile E stood still for awhile in deep thought. "Okay...well there's no point of us standing here and wetting ourselves in fear...if we wanna help these guys out, there's only one thing to do..." and with those words Wile E sharply turned around to face Bugs.

The bunny trembled and did a massive gulp, "...go to Miami?"

"You got it," Wile E replied.


	4. Emergency Landing

**Chapter 4-Emergency Landing**

The Taxi stopped at the City airport and Bugs and Wile E hopped out, carrying their luggage. They both gazed in amazement at the huge terminal building.

"You ready," Wile E asked to Bugs.

"I hope so," Bugs replied.

They walked through the huge front doors of the building and went through all the fath you need to go through when you're at the airport. When the two of them eventually got to the waiting room, they sat down patiently awaiting their plane to Miami.

Bugs had his suspicions of a strange looking alien type creature, who was sitting a few rows behind them both. Ever since they left the Taxi, Bugs saw that the creature had been following them everywhere around the airport.

"Psst, Wile E," whispered Bugs as he pulled him in closer. "You see that guy a few rows behind us with the ugly face." Wile E slyly turned around to see the guy and then quickly turned back again. "He's been following us ever since we left the Taxi," whispered Bugs.

Wile E smiled. "Bugs I understand you're nervous about the whole situation, but I really do think you're getting just a little bit too anxious."

"Geees, what is it with coyotes and their tendency to never believe bunnies?" moaned Bugs.

Wile E was about to reply but suddenly realised their plane had arrived. The two of them left the waiting room, walked through the gateway and finally got on the plane.

They sat down in their seats and buckled up. Bugs, who was on the outside seat, realised that another strange alien creature was sitting in the pilot's seat. Before Bugs could look any closer the pilot's door was slammed shut.

One hour into the journey Wile E was peacefully asleep and Bugs was eating a carrot (random I know). All of a sudden there was a huge jerk of the plane, and many passengers shrieked in fear. 5 seconds later...another jerk, but this time it was even bigger than the last one. Wile E woke up startled and Bugs had dropped his carrot. They looked at each other puzzled and again there was another jerk.

Amongst the screaming, wailing and crying, the funny looking pilot rushed into the aisle and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen we need to make an emergency landing, unfortunately it's at least another 5km away from the nearest land so we're going to land on water, your lifejackets are under your seats and the instructions are written on them...it's vital you remain calm."

The pilot zoomed back into his seat and shut the door. His words did not calm the passengers at all because they were still wailing, crying and screaming. Wile E was casually putting on his life jacket whilst Bugs was hiding under his seat. The plane jerked once again. The engine started to putt vigorously and the plane turned vertical and shot down towards the water at break-neck speed.


	5. Amen to that

**Chapter 5****-Amen to that**

Wile E went flying into the back of the chair in front of him, whilst Bugs soared down to the front of the plane. The bunny flew into the pilot's room and landed face first on the windscreen. The strange, alien pilot looked at Bugs as if he knew him.

Wile E was holding on tight to his chair, hoping he wouldn't end up in Bug's position. He had a brief look outside the window and realised how fast the plane was plummeting towards the sea, which nearly made the coyote vomit.

The screaming and wailing got louder on the plane and all of a sudden there was a huge splash. The plane had hit the water. The heavy vehicle started to make a horrible groaning noise as it sank slowly to the bottom. Bugs, who was bright green in the face, started to feel cold, sea water at his feet.

Wile E looked once more out of the window and realised the whole plane was already under water. All of the passengers including him and Bugs needed to get out of there fast before the plane sank too deep. Wile E carefully crawled into the aisle and slid down to a side door.

Bugs shrieked when he saw the water coming into the plane. Bunnies hated water. The alien pilot, who looked just as terrified as Bugs, shouted, "It's every man for himself." With those words he punched the windscreen, causing it to break, and swam out of the vehicle.

Wile E realised the water rushing in from the broken windscreen and tried to turn the door handle as fast as he could. Men, women and children were waiting impatiently and in fear, hoping Wile E would soon be able to open it. As the water kept sweeping in, the coyote found it harder and harder to open. The water was at least up to his waist by now, and if he couldn't open the door in time they were probably all going to die.

A small, brittle looking greyhound trenched through the water to join Wile E. After watching the coyote's attempts to try and open the door, the greyhound shook is head. "Step aside, bud, leave it to the professionals," the greyhound demanded. Wile E looked at the dog in shock, but then moved out of the way. He chuckled quietly to himself. There was no way a greyhound his size would open a great, heavy door like that.

The dog cracked his knuckles and with one mighty, strong pull, the door flung open. Wile E's jaw dropped in surprisement. He started to feel a little embarrassed as he realised a dog half his height was much stronger than him. Before Wile E could think any more thoughts, he was shoved out of the plane and into the open water. All the passengers were swimming out of the plane at a very fast pase and shoving one another on their way. Wile E swam up to the water's surface, along with the others, and realised a rescue helicopter, which had obviously seen the crash, was hovering above them.

The coyote smiled at the fact they were actually going to be alright, but then realised there was no sign of Bugs. _Oh crap!_ Wile E thought to himself. "Bugs!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

Wile E swam around, weaving in and out of the panicky passengers, who were one by one getting pulled up into the rescue helicopter. He shouted once again, "Bugs!" Still no sign of him.

Wile E took a deep breath, realising what he had to do. He had to swim down to the plane to see if he could find Bugs. He took a huge breath of air and shot down under water. He saw that the plane had sunk much deeper. If Bugs was still in there alive, Wile E needed to save him...and fast.

The coyote used as much power as he could to pull himself deeper into the water. The closer he got to the plane, the more he got crushed by the heavy sea above him. As the seconds passed, he could feel his lungs lose air. His muscles were becoming weaker, and his body getting colder.

He eventually got to the plane. He looked through the windows, but saw nothing except emptiness. He was short of air and was about to go back up to the surface, however a figure grabbed him tightly and Wile E couldn't move. The coyote struggled but the creature was too strong...

Wile E was rapidly losing air. Any second now, he would drown. After moments of struggling, he gained all the might he could in his body and yanked himself out of the creature's grip. He didn't have time to see who or what it was. He just swam as fast as he could to the water's surface.

The second he broke through the surface, he gasped for air desperately. Even though he could finally breathe he knew he wasn't safe. He felt a strong tug at his leg and all of a sudden, Bugs sprang out of the water and grabbed onto Wile E.

"Bugs!" exclaimed Wile E in shock.

Bugs was shaking mentally and stuttered, "Bunnies...do, do...not like...water."

Wile E rolled his eyes and shoved the bunny off him. "What on earth were you thinking back there, you nearly killed me!" exclaimed Wile E.

"Sorry, doc, I panic, when I'm in water...you know that," replied Bugs feeling a bit ashamed.

"Bugs, I can assure you I'm not a great fan of the water myself, but I don't go wetting my knickers about it!" replied Wile E in anger.

There were a few seconds of silence between them. It was broken when Bugs asked, "Hey...where did everybody else go?"

Wile E looked around and realised the passengers and the helicopter were gone. "Oh no...The rescue helicopter must have left without us."

"You're kidding me right?" Bugs asked in panic.

"No...I ain't kidding," Wile E sighed hopelessly. "We're pretty screwed."

"Amen to that," replied Bugs.


	6. The Island

**Chapter 6****-The Island**

"Ok, so we're in the sea, we're 5km away from land and we have no boat," explained Wile E. "Have you got any bright ideas?"

"Errrm...well, we could swim?" replied Bugs.

"What!" exclaimed Wile E. "We're 5km away from land...how on earth can we swim that far!"

"Well...it's our only chance we've got now," Bugs sighed.

Wile E didn't reply. He just lay still in the water, trying to think of a good idea. All of a sudden something caught his eye. It was a small island on the horizon. Wile E tapped Bugs on the arm frantically. "Bugs look." He pointed in the direction of the island.

"An island...an island...WE'RE SAVED!" shouted Bugs in great excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, we've gotta get there first...and then we'll be saved...hopefully," replied Wile E a bit unsure.

Bugs then looked at the island in a bit of confusion. "Doc...Does that look like 5km to you?" he asked.

Wile E shrugged. "Maybe the pilot made a mistake."

Bugs shrugged too. They then both took deep breathes and started to swim towards the island...

Once the coyote and bunny had reached their destination, they both stumbled onto the beach and then collapsed in exhaustion. "I am never...ever...doing that...again," puffed Wile E.

"Neither...am...I," Bugs replied, who was also finding it hard to breathe.

After a few minutes of resting they heard footsteps coming from the woods behind them. "Someone's coming," Wile E said.

"We're saved!" exclaimed Bugs once again.

"Naa...something's telling me it's unfriendly," the coyote replied. Wile E grabbed Bugs and he dived behind a few bushes pulling Bugs along with him.

Once they were hidden, Bugs released himself from Wile E's grip and brushed himself down. "Gees...and you said I was the anxious one!" scowled Bugs.

Wile E didn't reply. He just kept on the look out seeing who was coming. After a few seconds of waiting, a figure came out from the woods and onto the beach. It was the alien pilot. Bugs stared at the pilot in shock.

"That's the pilot" whispered Bugs.

Wile E looked confused. "He escaped through the windscreen right?"

"Yeah," Bugs replied.

"We gotta follow him," Wile E said.

"What! Are you crazy, those alien guys know about us, remember that other one who kept following us around the airport...it's most probably a trap!" explained Bugs trying not to raise his voice.

"Well, these alien guys may have something to do with the other missing tunes?" replied the coyote.

Bugs paused for a moment and then sighed. "I'm not so sure...but if there's a chance that they could be something to do with the missing tunes...let's follow him," he said shaking a little.

Wile E nodded. "Alright...just follow my lead, and whatever you do, under any circumstances, do not sneeze, cough, burp or..." Wile E paused for a minute then looked at Bugs. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I got it," Bugs replied whilst nodding.

Once the pilot had passed the bushes, in which Wile E and Bugs were hiding. The coyote crept out and followed the alien's footsteps, keeping at least a 5m distance between him and the alien.

Bugs copied Wile E's moves and tried to be as quiet as possible. After about 5 minutes of stalking, the alien guy walked into another set of woods on the other side of the beach. Following him on the beach had been easy for Wile E and Bugs. As the sand made no sound when stepped on, and if they had made any noise, it would have just been drowned out by the _whoosh _of the breaking waves along the beach.

However they now had to follow the alien in the woods, with all sorts of things on the floor. Wile E fell back a bit to allow more distance between him and the creature. He turned to Bugs. "Nervous?" he asked casually.

"No, of course not," Bugs replied bravely, even though he was shaking a little.

"Good, let's carry on then."

Wile E crept along a narrow pathway. He could still see the alien, who was about 15m away from him. Bugs, who was close behind, all of a sudden saw a snake at the coyote's feet.

"Wile E, watch out!" exclaimed Bugs, but in a whispered tone.

Wile E looked down at his feet and fell back into Bugs, when he saw the snake. They both scrambled on the floor in panic and then rapidly picked themselves up off the ground. Wile E saw the snake slithered away quickly. It seemed more terrified of them, than they were of it. "It's ok, it's gone," Wile E said relieved.

Bugs sighed in relief too. "Phew, thank god for that."

Wile E looked up and lost sight of the alien guy. "Dammit," he muttered to himself.

Bugs was about to ask what was wrong, but Wile E shot off down the pathway. "Hey wait up, doc!" Bugs shouted, but Wile E kept on running. The bunny rolled his eyes and chased after him.

At the end of the pathway, there was a fork. Wile E stopped and briefly looked at it. He shrugged and took the left path, hoping that the alien creature had also gone this way. Bugs had a quick stop too for some air, then followed Wile E down the pathway.

After weaving in and out of trees and sprinting down pathways, Wile E and Bugs saw an opening in the woods. They slowly walked towards it, but they instantly halted, when they heard heavy footsteps coming from one of the many pathways in the woods. They both dived into some bushes to hide and waited patiently as the footsteps got louder. A large figure exited the pathway and stomped towards the opening. Wile E and Bugs gasped in shock when they realised who it was.

"Swackhammer!" they both exclaimed at exactly the same time.


	7. The bush disguise

**Chapter 7****-The bush disguise**

"I don't get it...what the hell is that fattie doing here? I thought he was shot off to the moon by all those monstars after the basketball match," said Bugs in confusion

"Well...somehow he's returned and he's up to something," replied Wile E.

They both watched Swackhammer as he walked through the opening. As he brushed back the trees he revealed a huge, colourful mansion with a circular shaped pool in front of it. In the middle of the pool was a water feature of Swackhammer in a Loyne cloth spitting out water. Wile E and Bugs gasped in amazement at the building. "I'm guessing that's where he lives," whispered Bugs.

"I'm guessing so too," the coyote replied.

"Are we gonna follow him?" asked Bugs.

"Not exactly...you can see the place is crawling with those alien guys, if we follow him we're dead...we gotta somehow get in slyly," Wile E said rubbing his chin in thought.

"We need a disguise," the bunny said. Wile E looked at Bugs and then at the bushes.

As Swackhammer's guards (alien guys) were patrolling the front garden of the mansion, Wile E and Bugs had disguised themselves as bushes. They slyly crept up to the poolside and waited there until it was safe to make the next move. "When I said disguise...I meant something a little more cunning," stated Bugs.

"Well, what did you have on mind?" Wile E pondered.

"Perhaps dressing up as guards...it would have been a lot easier," Bugs replied.

"Well, if you think us two skinny animals disguising ourselves as big, beefy aliens will fool anyone, then think again...people would have seen through our disguises in no time," exclaimed Wile E.

Bugs was about to retaliate, but Wile E interrupted. "Quick, all the guards have their back turned, let's scram."

They both picked up their bushes and waddled quickly towards the front door. "You know...I'm never going on adventure with you again," whispered Bugs.

"Why's that?" asked the coyote.

"Because you're one heck of a risk taker!"

Wile E smiled. "Well, it wouldn't be an adventure if you didn't take risks."

Bugs rolled his eyes and they both carried on waddling. A guard, who was inside the mansion, was looking through one of the windows to the front garden. He shook his head and glared dumbly, when he saw two walking bushes with little feet heading for the front door. "Gees, I gotta lay off the alcohol," he said to himself. He then shook his head a few more times and realised he wasn't dreaming.

Bugs saw the guard at the window. "Uh oh," he said in panic. "Wile E!"

"What?" the coyote replied in a harsh tone.

"We've been spotted!" exclaimed Bugs.

Wile E looked confused. "By who?"

"That guy in the window," yelped Bugs in reply

Wile E looked up at the window and saw an alien guard with a grumpy face. The guard loaded his gun and rushed away from the window. "Oh crap, he's coming down here," said Wile E.

"I know and it thanks to you and your bright idea of disguising ourselves as bushes," snapped Bugs.

"Ok, ok, the only thing we can do now is run," said Wile E.

"What?" exclaimed Bugs.

"Oh you heard me, we're running," declared Wile E.

Bugs gulped in great fear realising the coyote was actually being serious. "Right...on the count of three, we chuck off our bushes and we sprint like hell to the back garden," instructed Wile E.

"Are you blind! Those guys have guns," screeched Bugs.

"I know, but if we run fast enough the bullets won't hit us," replied Wile E, who unbelievably sounded very casual.

"Ok," whimpered Bugs.

Wile E shook himself to flex out his muscles "Ok, so on the count of three, one...two...,"

The guard who was at the window burst through the front door. He aimed his gun at the Wile E and Bugs. "Hold it right there you...bushes."

"THREE," shouted Wile E and both the bunny and the coyote threw off their disguises and legged it to the entrance of the back garden. All the guards there had quickly realised what was going on and started shooting at the running coyote and bunny.

"Oh good grief, a bullet just grazed my fluffy tail," wailed Bugs.

"Well, praise the lord it wasn't the front side of ya," replied Wile E.

They both rushed through the door to the back garden and quickly locked it behind them.

"Ooo, gees that hurt," groaned Bugs examining his tail.

Wile E grabbed the bunny by the arm. "Come on, those guards will probably break through that door any minute, we gotta scram," urged Wile E.

"Alright don't lose your hair, doc, I'm coming," replied Bugs.

The back garden was even bigger than the front one. However nothing was there. It was just a tremendous patch of concrete, which seemed to go for miles towards the horizon.

"Well, what an exciting garden," commented Bugs sarcastically.

Wile E wasn't paying attention to the bunny. He had realised a small, wooden door at the back of the mansion. He zoomed over and with great caution he slowly opened it. "Hey Bugs, over here," whispered Wile E.

Bugs came over and they both walked through the door and found themselves in a small, dark room. In the corner was a desk with an A1 piece of paper laid upon it. On the paper, were many complicated drawings, which puzzled Bugs and Wile E.

"What do you think it is?" enquired Bugs.

Wile E took awhile to answer, as he evaluated the drawings. "I dunno about you...but it looks like some sort of amusement park," observed Wile E.

Bugs looked closer at it, but he couldn't make out anything "Well, to me...it just looks like a great jumble of scribbles."

All of a sudden, they heard a stampede of footsteps coming from the outside. "Holy smoke! That must be the guards," yelled Wile E. "Quick, under the desk."

Wile E dived under the desk and Bugs squeezed in with him. The two of them held their breaths. The door flung open and the gang of guards stormed in. "Where did those little brutes go," one growled.

"They could have been nice for supper," scoffed another.

"You idiot! Remember the boss said they ain't for eating!" another replied.

There was silence amongst the aliens, as one of them started to sniff the air. "Wait a minute, I can smell rabbit," he rasped...


	8. Tranquiliser

**Chapter 8****-Tranquiliser**

Wile E and Bugs looked at each other in panic. "Bugs did you put your deodorant on this morning" enquired Wile E whispering.

"Well...not exactly," replied Bugs feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh great," commented Wile E sarcastically. "We're doomed!"

The aliens gathered around, the alien who was sniffing. "The smell is getting stronger, they're somewhere in the room...," he grunted. The other alien guards started to look a bit excited. However they were interrupted by the alien pilot, who came charging through another door into the room.

"The boss is angry. He wants all of us in his office right now," the pilot demanded. There were huge waves of groans amongst the guards, who started to trench slowly out of the room.

Once they were all out, the alien pilot slammed the door shut, leaving Wile E and Bugs alone. "Flipping heck! That was a close one," yelled Bugs.

"Wouldn't have been if you'd put on your deodorant," teased Wile E. Bugs gave him a cold look, but did not respond.

"Right...it's time that we take a look around this place," Wile E announced. Bugs nodded and the two of them got up and walked over to the door, where the guards had left the room. Wile E had a quick check through the keyhole and saw a long hallway with many doors along it. "The coast is clear," he observed. "Let's go."

He opened the door and the two of them snuck out. Bugs looked in amazement at the amount of rooms there were along the hallway. "Which one do we pick?" asked Bugs puzzled.

Wile E lifted an eyebrow before answering. "I say the fourth one on the left...because I like the way the door is decorated," he said.

Bugs gave him a queer look, but then shrugged, accepting his choice. The coyote crept very slowly to the door he had suggested. Bugs followed close behind. Once the two of them had reached it, Wile E gripped onto the handle and opened it with great caution.

Inside was a giant pool table, which nearly took up the whole space of the room. Luckily for them, there was no-one in sight. In the corner of the room, there was a sparkling, golden staircase. Wile E gestured to Bugs that they should go up.

The coyote and bunny snuck up the stairs. At the top, they found themselves in another hallway, which was almost identical to the hallway downstairs. They both heard voices coming from some of the rooms. Wile E had a brief look through all the keyholes and eventually found an alien free room. They quietly entered and instantly Bugs charged to a polished, wooden desk, where a bottle of carrot juice laid upon it.

"Ooo, I've been waiting for this moment," he said smugly. He took two great gulps from the bottle and shook himself in relaxation.

"Would you cut that out!" Wile E snapped. "We've got work to do."

Bugs shrugged as he put down the bottle. "All we're doing is searching around this big, old place," replied Bugs. "I mean I thought my mansion was big, but compared to this, it's like a hotel room!"

Wile E smirked. "Well, just think of my little bungalow compared to this."

Before Bugs could reply, the door handle started to turn slowly. Someone was coming in. "Get behind the curtains, quick!" demanded Wile E. The pair of them rushed to the curtains and hid behind them.

Swackhammer plodded in, along with the alien pilot and two other alien guards. He paused when he realised some of the carrot juice had mysteriously disappeared. However he wasn't taking much notice, for he had more important issues on mind.

"Why on earth did you let the plane crash!" Swackhammer shrieked to the pilot. "You were meant to take them to Miami and then you were supposed to catch the bunny and coyote!"

Wile E and Bugs looked at each other in shock, realising that Swackhammer was behind this whole 'disappearing tunes' act.

The alien pilot sunk his head in shame. However one of the guards interrupted. "Err, boss,"

"What!" Swackhammer yelled.

The guard's knees started to wobble uncontrollably. "There...s,s...somewhere in the house...w,w...we...ch,chased them...in here, he stuttered.

Swackhammer pulled a very surprised face. "You mean those annoying, little tune twirps are somewhere in my house!," he asked.

The guard nodded his head with a horrified look on his face. "They swam here after the plane had crashed," he squeeked.

All of a sudden Swackhammer's face lit up. "Well, what are you waiting for, go and find them!" he demanded. The two guards nodded and left the room.

The pilot was about to leave the room too, but a bunny foot sticking out from the curtains caught his eye. He lifted an eyebrow and walked over to the curtains.

"What the heck are you doing!" Swackhammer yelled. The pilot turned to face his boss and smiled.

"Sir...here are your annoying, little tune twirps." He flung back the curtains and revealed Bugs and Wile E. The two tunes pulled innocent smiles at Swackhammer and Bugs gave a little wave.

Swackhammer laughed an evil laugh. "Cut out your crappy, soppiness boys, you're both one of us now."

"Wile E, what does he mean by that?" Bugs whimpered. Before Wile E could answer, the pilot shot him in the neck with a tranquiliser dart.

Wile E mumbled some gibberish, as he fell to the floor. "Wile E! Are you..." before Bugs could finish his sentence, the pilot shot him too with a dart. The bunny screeched in pain and fell face first to the floor.

Swackhammer pulled an evil smile. "Good work...now chain them up with the others," he instructed.


	9. XGirlfriend

**Chapter 9-X-Girlfriend**

Wile E slowly woke up feeling a bit sick. The minute his eyes were fully open, Bugs was right in his face.

"Yoo-hoo, you sexy coyote thing, you," he chirped in a funny voice.

Wile E instantly was quite disturbed. He pushed Bugs away and jumped up. "Promise me you'll never say that again!" he demanded.

"Well, it got you off your bed…I tried everything else but it didn't work," replied Bugs.

Wile E lifted an eyebrow at him and then started to look at their surroundings. They were both locked in a cell, which was in a long hallway of cells. It looked just like a jail.

"Bugs…how long have we been shut in here?" asked Wile E.

Bugs shrugged. "Don't have a clue, doc."

"You've been here a much shorter time than I have…that's for sure," said a voice in the opposite cell.

Bugs and Wile E looked up puzzled. A small, nimble figure walked out from the shadows of the opposite cell. It was Daffy!

"Daffy!" exclaimed Wile E and Bugs together.

"Yeah, yeah, don't wet your knickers it's only me" the duck replied.

"Gees, doc, what have they been feeding ya? Your like a stick!" enquired Bugs.

"All that's been on the menu is scrap from Swackhammer's plate…and I can tell you, it's not nice," he said in a disgusted voice.

"Are all the other tunes in cells too?" asked Wile E.

"Yep, but most of them are asleep at the moment, that's why you haven't realised them," replied Daffy.

"Gees…why'd you think Swackhammer wants us," pondered Bugs.

The duck was about to answer, but a guard walked pass and whipped the three of them.

"No talking to each other," he yelled. Daffy pulled an angry face and mouthed the words 'dick', whilst he limped back into the shadows of his cell. Wile E and Bugs sat back down on their beds, whilst rubbing their hands from where the whip hit them.

As the guard walked further down the hallway, Bugs walked up to the bars of their cell. He looked up and down the hall and saw a lot of the other tunes. However they looked far too depressed to talk. All of a sudden he realised the girl coyote, they saw at Porky's Bar, was in the fourth left cell opposite them.

Bugs pulled a cheeky grin. "Hey Wile E, check out who's in that cell just down there," he smirked.

Wile E joined him at the bars and instantly realised the beautiful girl coyote. "Wow, I never knew she was kidnapped too," he gasped.

"Well, we didn't read the whole newspaper article and plus…it looks like these alien freaks have been kidnapping us one by one pretty quickly," replied Bugs. There was a short silence between them. The bunny then looked at Wile E and laughed.

"What?" the coyote asked puzzled.

"I thought the day would never come…Wile E has his first crush," teased Bugs. He then started to dance about and sing random love songs just to annoy Wile E.

The coyote ignored him and kept his eyes on the sexy girl. After a few seconds of watching her, he saw another tune sit next to her on the bed.

"Well, I don't see what you're so happy about…look who's with her," Wile E grunted.

Bugs came to the bars once again and looked into the girl coyote's cell. To his shock, he realised Lola sitting next to her. "Oh my sweet Jesus! When did it say in the newspaper she was missing!" shrieked Bugs.

"Well, I guess those alien freaks have just been kidnapping us one by one pretty quickly," teased Wile E, who was a little surprised at Bug's reaction to Lola.

The bunny ignored Wile E's comment and started to walk back and fourth at a quick pace. "Oh good grief, what am I gonna say to her…what do I do when I meet her…" he cried.

Wile E left the bars and pulled a very surprised face. "Looks like someone hasn't gotten over their little break up," he teased with a smile on his face.

Bugs paused and started to look a bit embarrassed. He stopped his pacing and tried to pull himself together. "Whoa…I got over Lola…ages and ages ago," he replied trying his hardest to convince Wile E.

The coyote rolled his eyes. He wasn't convinced at all. "Oh please, give me a break. I can see it in your eyes that you're dieing to have Lola back in your arms," he teased once again.

Even though Wile E was telling the truth, Bugs still was trying to convince him that he was not in love with her. "Naa, that bunny was a waste of time, I'm glad she dumped me…" the bunny instantly stopped his speech realising what dumb thing he had just blurted out.

"Wait a minute…she dumped you…you told me it was the other way round," the coyote said.

Bugs finally decided to give up his lying. "Oh, ok, ok, she dumped me...and yes I still love her…but she left me for that big, muscled sports star bunny, Rocky." He then dropped his head in great embarrassment.

"Hmm, I've gathered some very useful information," commented Wile E.

Bugs looked up and pulled the coyote in closer. "Well, I spose it's ok for you to know…but whatever you do…don't tell Daffy," he instructed with a clear voice.

"Sorry Bugs, I heard the whole thing," the duck yelled from the shadows of his cell.

Bugs released his grip from Wile E. "Dammit!"


	10. The alien drink

**Chapter 10-The alien drink**

The guard in the hallway started to knock the bars of every cell, so the tunes paid attention. "Alright you little brats, the boss man wants to make an announcement to ya'll," he snorted as he spat a huge ball of saliva out from his mouth. "I want no talking, no whistling, no humming…in fact I don't want you to make any sound at all…so keep your ears peeled and your mouths firmly shut!"

Once the guard had walked past Daffy's cell. The duck started to talk once again. "Oh good god, they're gonna make us into stew!" he wailed.

"Whoa, Daffy, calm down, I'm sure they aren't," said Wile E reassuringly.

"Well, these alien guys all love their food. The time I've been here, I keep being threatened I'm gonna be made into a duck kebab," exclaimed Daffy. Wile E and Bugs looked at each other in worry, but before they could say anything, Swackhammer stomped into the hallway. Wile E and Bugs could feel the ground shaking with every step he made.

As Swackhammer walked past all the cells, he received disgusted looks from the tunes. "Now that I have captured all of you, you're all probably wondering why the heck I brought you here," he announced.

"Yeah, spit it out tubby," Lola snapped. Swackhammer paused and turned to her cell.

The coyote looked at Bugs in amusement. "Well she's still got her attitude, that's for sure," he chirped quietly. The bunny gave a little smile, but then dropped it the moment Swackhammer started talking again.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be so rude…anyway because you're so rude, you will get your comeuppance…and I'll make sure of that," he rasped as he pulled an evil smile. Lola lifted an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

The boss stood up straight and looked down the hallway once again. "Anyway, as I was saying, the reason why I brought you here is because you're all going to be clowns for my theme park I'm building on this island," he annoucned proudly.

"Wait a minute, you tried to do that last time, but we beat in that basketball match," commented Daffy.

Swackhammer turned around sharply to the duck. "You did not beat us! You cheated because you had that ignorant, stupid basketball star on your team," he exclaimed.

"We cheated! You were the ones that stole the talent off those other NBA stars!" blurted out Lola. Swackhammer gave a horribly cold look at the girl bunny, but did not say anything to her.

He then slowly turned to the guard. "Shut the girl bunny and the duck up," he instructed. The guard nodded and got into Daffy's cell and tied his hands together. He then slapped some tape around his beak to keep him quiet. He did the same to Lola as well. Bugs watched in anger and wanted to rebel, but he knew that wouldn't be wise.

The boss seemed satisfied to what the guard had done and he got back to his speech. "The theme park I am building here will have amazing roller coasters, stunning shows and of course very funny clowns, which will be you guys...You see when I advertise that the Looney Tunes are at my theme park, people will be dieing to come here...meaning more money for me!"

Foghorn stuck his head through the bars of his cell and raised his hand. "I say, I say, boy, how on earth did you get off the moon and get back here?" he asked.

Swackhammer laughed. "You dumb tunes forgot how clever I am. All I did was gather scrap materials I found on that planet, you call the moon, and put them together. I eventually managed to make a small hovercraft, which had enough power to get me back home. There I gathered up everything I had and re-located it here, the island between Miami and Tune Town. I then went into that horrible town of yours disguised and I picked up the information that Daffy and Porky were going on holiday to Miami at similar times. After kidnapping those two in Miami, it just became too easy. The rest of you idiots went looking for them, which was ideal for me to just simply capture you," he announced with great pride.

"Well if you ask me boy, you're as nutty as a fruit cake," Foghorn bellowed.

Swackhammer just did an evil laugh at Foghorn's comment. The rooster got a bit angry, but managed not to blurt anything out. "The theme park will take at least few months to build, so to keep you guys amused for that long, I'm gonna transform you all into aliens, so you can be truly one of us," he said.

There were huge waves of gasps amongst the tunes, however Wile E wasn't satisfied. "And how do you exactly intend to do that?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

The boss rolled his eyes. "You tunes have really forgotten how clever I am. All it takes is one gulp of this drink I have made and in 24 hours, you'll be fully transformed into an alien," he said.

Wile E lifted his eyebrow once again. He was still not convinced. "Give me the drink and I'll see if it works," he said.

Swackhammer pulled a scary grin. "Good suggestion, but no. Because you seem so confident, Mr Coyote, I'll try it on one of your little friends here, that should give you a good demonstration."

Wile E's ears flopped. He was now pretty convinced, because Swackhammer sounded very confident in his speech. "Ooo, nicely done Wile E," commented Bugs sarcastically.

The large alien boss started to walk past all the cells, trying to decide which tune to pick for the demonstration. He stopped at the girl coyote's and Lola's cell. "I think I'll pick the girl bunny, because she's been so rude to me," he said.

The rest of the tunes looked at each other in shock. Bugs grabbed onto the bars of his cell and yelled, "No, anyone but her."


	11. Olympic High Jumpers

**Chapter 11****-Olympic High Jumpers**

Swackhammer ignored Bugs and ordered the guard to get Lola. The guard stormed into Lola's cell and dragged her to the boss.

"I told you you'd get your comeuppance," Swackhammer said with a huge freaky grin on his face. Lola couldn't reply because she had tape around her mouth. She couldn't hit him either because her hands were tied together. Swackhammer laughed. "What ya gonna do now...doll?" he said evilly. Lola raged with anger and struggled to try and break free of the guard's strong grip. It was no-use. The guard was not letting her go.

Swackhammer then pulled out a small bottle, containing the drink, from his pocket. The liquid was lime green and very fizzy. It looked absolutely disgusting! Many tunes gasped in horror. Some of them even covered their eyes because they were too scared to watch. Swackhammer ripped off the tape from her mouth and uncorked the bottle.

Bugs was terrified. Even though Lola was his x-girlfriend, he still had deep feelings for her. The guy bunny looked around his cell in panic trying to think of something. He suddenly realised some stones on the floor in the corner of his cell. Bugs grabbed one of them and ran to the bars.

"Open wide, honey," snarled Swackhammer, as he gradually tipped the bottle. Lola tried to close her mouth but the guard held it open. The tunes pulled terrified faces. There was nothing they could do. It looked like Lola was soon going to be an alien.

All of a sudden a rock jetted through the air and smashed the bottle to pieces. The green liquid spread across the floor. Luckily none went into Lola's mouth, which relieved Bugs.

"Gees Bugs I didn't know you had a good aim like that," said Wile E amazed at his throw. The bunny shrugged feeling quite proud of himself. The coyote then smiled. "I guess when it's in the name of love, you can throw well," he sniggered. Bugs shook his head at him trying to ignore his comment.

Swackhammer roared in anger and turned around sharply to Bugs. "You stupid idiot! Look what you have done!" he shouted with great rage. Bugs gulped in fear and started to tremble. However to the his surprise, Swackhammer just paused for a few seconds and then spread a huge, evil smile across his face. "Take the girl bunny to the lab...I'll give her the drink there," he said.

Lola had only just realised Bugs after he'd thrown the rock. She looked at him with puzzled eyes. 'Bugs?' she mimed in her mouth. The guy bunny pulled a sheepish grin and waved at her dumbly. The girl bunny kept her gaze at him, whilst she was being pulled out of the room by the guard and Swackhammer.

The moment the three of them exited the hallway. The guard loudly slammed the door shut leaving the tunes alone. "Ooo, real smooth Casanova," said Wile E sarcastically.

"Gees, doc, my x-girlfriend is in deep trouble and you make a comment like that," replied Bugs a little annoyed.

"Ok, ok, my bad," the coyote apologised.

"Sufferin' succotash! What are we gonna do?" cried Sylvester in panic.

"Well...it was Lola's fault, if she just kept her mouth shut, it would have been alright!" yelled Yosemite Sam.

"Well, I say, I say, boy, you have quite a loud mouth too," commented Foghorn.

"Well, I may have a big mouth, but at least I don't have a big belly!" replied Sam.

"Well, that maybe true, but at least I ain't as small as a pee, those guns you're holding are like ten times bigger than you," Foghorn snapped back.

"Alright you asked for it buster!" Sam aimed his pistol at the rooster and was about to pull the trigger but a female voice interrupted.

"STOP!" she yelled. All the tunes went silent and looked round to see who it was. To their surprise it was the girl coyote. "We're not exactly gonna save Lola by arguing are we? So we might as well think of something before she takes that drink," she said in a very firm voice.

Bugs nudged Wile E playfully. "Ooo, sounds like she's got an attitude too, doc" he smirked. The coyote gave him a funny look, but remained quiet.

"Err...p, p, p, pardon me, m, mu, miss...I d,d, du, do have a errr, suggestion," said Porky. The girl coyote nodded at the pig to give the message she was listening. "The sk, sk, sk, skinniest, wu, wer, one of us tunes, could, fi, fi, errr, fit through these bars and, ge, gi, errr, get the keys."

"Well, if you ask me it's either Wile E and Bugs," commented Sylvester.

The coyote and bunny looked at each other.

"I vote Wile E," said Bugs.

"Naa, your head is smaller than mine," replied Wile E.

Bugs sighed in annoyance. "Alright, we'll settle this over rock, paper, scissors...loser goes through bars," he said grinning.

Wile E nodded in agreement and they swung their arms three times. Wile E had scissors. Bugs had paper. The bunny had lost. "Bollocks," he muttered.

The coyote smiled in relief and Bugs headed for the bars. He walked sideways into a gap, but got stuck half way. "Oh great idea, Porky...now I'm stuck," the bunny moaned.

"Oh no, you're not," bellowed Wile E and he gave him a strong kick. Bugs flew out of the gap.

"Gees, that's gonna leave a mark," Bugs whined rubbing his hip.

"Arrgh, stop you're complaining and go get the keys," snapped Sylvester.

"Alright, alright chill out doc," the bunny replied. The keys were hanging on a small hook, attached high up on the wall at the end of the hall way. "Whoa, this is gonna need a big hop," he murmured to himself. He pulled out a small box of pins. On it said:-

_Olympic High Jumpers_

He took a deep breath and held the point of a pin just bellow his backend. He then counted to three and pricked himself up the bum. "Yeeeowwww!" shrieked Bugs, as he shot up in the air like a rocket.

Whilst he was up in the air, he quickly snatched the keys off the hook and relief showed on his face. However his relief soon changed into worry, when he plummeted to the ground, landing with a huge thump. "Very delicately done, Bugs," said Wile E sarcastically.

"Sufferin Succotash, somebody would have heard that!" yelled Sylvester.

"Sylvester is right...quickly, get us out of the cells," the girl coyote instructed. The bunny nodded his head and obeyed.

He started at the very end of the hallway, where Sam and Elmer's cells were. "By the time we get home, it will be wabbit season you know," said Elmer evilly, whilst smiling at Bugs. The bunny just lifted his eyebrow and unlocked the hunter's cell.

Bugs worked his way quickly down the hallway and finally got to the last cell, which belonged to the tied up duck. Bugs opened the cell, ripped off the tape around Daffy's mouth and untied his hands. "Finally, I thought you were gonna forget all about me," spat out Daffy.

Before Bugs could reply. They heard footsteps getting closer to the hallway entrance. "Yipe! Someone's coming," the duck shrieked. All the tunes stared at the door nervously. The footsteps got louder and louder. Something was getting closer and closer...

The footsteps soon became very loud. They stopped. For a few seconds there was silence. Suddenly the door knob started to twist. The tunes held their breath, as the door slowly opened...


	12. Winnie

**Chapter 12****-Winnie**

The door fully opened and behind it was a huge, great alien guard, with a fat, metallic shotgun in his hands. He stared at the tunes in confusion, but then growled in anger. "Get back in your cells before I shoot all of ya," he bellowed. He aimed his gun at the tunes and all of them, except Bugs, gasped and took a small step back. "Come on rabbit, get back in your cell!" the guard demanded. Bugs was very scared, but his body language and facial expression didn't show it.

"Make me!" he replied. The tunes stared at Bugs in horror. Wile E was trying his best to pull back the bunny. Even he knew what Bugs was doing wasn't wise!

"Errm...Bugs I think it's best if we listen to the guy and get back in our cells," the coyote whispered. Bugs completely ignored Wile E and kept his cross glare at the guard.

"I'm warning you, bunny!" he threatened, as he poked his shotgun right into Bug's chest. "If you don't do as I tell ya, I'm pulling the trigger."

The bunny trembled a bit and took a huge gulp, but still he managed to keep his brave disguise on. "Ok, ok, doc, you win...but I was just wondering if I could ask you something?"

The guard slightly lowered his gun with a puzzled look on his face. "What is it?" he rasped.

Bugs scratched the back of his head. "You see, doc, the only reason why us tunes got out of our cells...is because every one of them has at least one phoney bar," the bunny replied. The rest of the tunes looked at each other in great confusion. Even the guard was completely puzzled.

"Come see, for yourself Mr Guard," said Bugs. The guard followed the bunny into his cell. "It's this one here, all I had to do was bend it slightly and I got through."

The guard examined the bar closely and suddenly felt a hand grab him on the back of his head. Bugs smacked the guard's head against the metallic bar, leaving him on the floor in a daze.

The tunes watched in amazement. "Bugs, you're one heck of a fighter, when it's in the name of love," said Wile E teasing. The bunny didn't reply. Instead he locked up the cell, with the dazed guard in it and chucked the keys down the drain.

He wiped his hands together. "There, we won't be hearing from him anytime soon," the bunny said. All the tunes, including Bugs, were quite amazed at his actions. He hadn't been this brave since...well, since he got dumped by Lola. When that girl left him, he'd been quite a coward and even he knew that himself.

"Well, now that 'Mr Ugly face' has been dealt with, now what do we do?" enquired Daffy.

"I say we do it Scooby-Doo style and split up," replied Wile E. "There's too many of us to go as a group."

The girl coyote agreed. "Sam, Elmer, Foghorn, Taz and Pepé, you go upstairs...me, Bugs, Wile E and Daffy will do downstairs, and the rest of you guys are gonna be back up in case anything goes wrong," she instructed. "If any of you guys find Lola, scream as loud as you can and we'll come running."

"Sheesh, she's organised," commented Daffy.

"Alright let's go kick some alien but," yelled Sam excitedly, whilst loading his pistol. Sam, Elmer, Foghorn, Taz and Pepé charged out of the hallway and made their way upstairs. The girl coyote, Wile E, Bugs and Daffy took the opposite route and went downstairs.

The four of them came to a huge, colourful room with six gigantic, golden framed paintings of Swackhammer. "Who on earth would want to see that freak six times?" said Daffy.

Bugs laughed a little but Wile E wasn't really paying attention. He was more concerned about the coyote girl. "Sorry, I don't wanna be rude or anything but how on earth do you know are names? And who the heck are you?" asked Wile E.

The coyote girl turned around and half-smiled at Wile E. "Well, first of all my name is Winnie Coyote and I've heard a lot about you guys," she said. The three guys gave each other confused looks.

"How?" asked Bugs.

"Well, derr, I see you guys on TV all the time and plus I'm very good friends with Lola and she's told me a lot about you three," explained Winnie.

Bugs started to get a bit anxious. "Did she say anything about me, does she still like me...w, what did she say," he asked.

Winnie smiled. "Yes, I know you're Lola's ex-boy and..." she stopped herself immediately.

Bugs pulled a panicked face, "go on," he said anxiously.

Winnie sighed and dropped her head, "Sorry Bugs I'm not really allowed to say, you're gonna have to talk to Lola."

"Oh great!" the bunny replied sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the four tunes heard an ear piercing scream coming from one of the many hallways in the house. "That's Lola!" shrieked Winnie. Immediately the four of them zoomed down the hallway, where the scream had come from.

_Upstairs_

Sam, Elmer, Foghorn, Taz and Pepé were sneaking around a maze of corridors. The five of them were completely lost. "Errr, I don't wanna ruin the whole atmosphere, or anything, but I think were going round in circles," whispered Foghorn.

"We've passed these pictures thwee times now," said Elmer.

"Oh no Monsieurs, we are lost," gasped Pepé.

"Whoa, now hold on a minute, no-one is lost until Sam says so," bellowed Sam at the four of them. "We keep on searching until we can find wherever this lab place is."

"Aww wap, wap, thhhhhrap," yelled Taz.

Sam pulled an annoyed face, "In English please Taz," he grunted.

"He said that we should go downstairs and get some help from the others," replied Foghorn.

Sam turned around to the others and laughed. "Paa, Yosemite Sam never needs help...he always knows what he's doing." He turned back round and instantly smacked into the waist of an alien. Behind the guard were four more of them. "Yipe," yelped Sam.

The four guards didn't have any weapons. They put up their enormous fists instead to show they wanted to fight. Elmer and Sam looked at each other and started to chuckle. "Is that all you got," said Elmer, as he and Sam aimed their guns at the guards.

The aliens looked at each other in puzzlement, then the front one snatched Sam's gun and swallowed it in one, huge gulp. Another guard grabbed Elmer's shotgun and twisted it round in a tangled knot effortlessly. The five tunes looked at each other in panic. "To put it simply Monsieurs...we're screwed," said Pepé ever so casually.

"RUN!" exclaimed Sam. The five tunes turned swiftly on the balls of their feet and ran for their life. The guards snorted and chased after them.

Elmer turned his head round. "Oh good gwief, they're gaining on us," he cried. The tunes increased their speed a little and weaved in and out of corridors; however the aliens were still on their tail. To the tune's shock, they eventually came to a dead end.

"Yuh oh," grunted Taz. The five of them instantly halted and put their backs against the wall. The guards looked at each other and snorted in laughter. They began to walk slowly towards the tunes, whilst cracking their knuckles.

"Well...gentlemen all I can say...is that it was nice knowing you," stuttered Foghorn. The five tunes all trembled in fear, as the guards got closer and closer to them.


	13. The Lab

**Chapter 1****3-The Lab**

The aliens ganged in on the five with nasty looks on their faces, whilst the tunes stood there shivering with fear. Suddenly Pepé stopped his trembling and smacked himself in the head. "Why, of course...je suis trés stupid," he muttered to himself. The aliens paused in their movement and pulled puzzled looks at the skunk. "If you want a piece of me Monsieurs, then come and get it!" Immediately Pepé poked his rear to the guards and lifted his tail up. His awful smelling scent drifted out into the atmosphere and right up the guard's noses.

"Aww crikey, what have you been eating..." a guard mumbled. All of a sudden, the aliens fainted from the awful stench, leaving Pepé very proud of himself.

"No need for applause Monsieurs, I get plenty of that from the ladies," the skunk said ever so casually.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Quit yo' bragging skunk...we've got work to do," he instructed. The five tunes searched in and out of rooms, avoiding guards when they saw them. They still had no luck finding the lab.

_Downstairs_

Winnie, Wile E, Bugs and Daffy were sprinting down a long corridor. At the end was a small blue door with a sign on it saying:-

_Private Keep Out_

They came to the door and realised it could only be open with a numbered key code. "The scream defiantly came from in there, but how the heck do we open this door!" exclaimed Winnie.

Bugs rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Wait a minute, what were the numbers on the monstar's jerseys in the basketball match?" enquired Bugs.

"All of their jerseys had big zeros on them," replied Wile E.

"Five players, meaning five zeros," the bunny said, as he typed the code.

To the tune's surprise, the door rattled a little and then smoothly slid open. "Wow, nice going Bugs," chirped Winnie. Bugs was proud, but he had no time for praise now, he needed to save Lola.

Through the door was a long balcony over looking the lab. At the end of it was a rusty looking ladder leading to the lab's floor. Lola was chained up to a table, whilst Swackhammer was leaning over her spitting out nasty comments. A guard was over at a small table making the alien drink.

"We gotta get Lola, before the guard finishes making that drink," Winnie whispered.

"Well, I dunno about you lady, but I ain't walking on that balcony, it looks way too dangerous," commented Daffy anxiously. The duck was right. The balcony was dangerous to walk on. Its floor was brittle and great chunks of it had broken off.

"Oh come on, Daff, if the balcony can hold Swackhammer, it's bound to hold us," replied Wile E quietly.

"Well...that explains all the holes," the duck smirked.

Bugs took a deep breath and gently crept onto the balcony. The minute he stepped on to it, the floor made a loud creaking noise and tiny bits of the balcony fell to the ground. However Swackhammer was too busy insulting Lola to notice and the guard was too involved in the creation of the drink. "Gees, we'd better be careful," said Bugs quietly.

The tunes all got down on their fours and started to creep slowly and quietly along the balcony. Bugs took the lead with Daffy at the rear. They slyly weaved around the holes and managed to make it half way without being spotted.

"Boss, I've finished the drink," the guard grunted. The tunes instantly gasped in horror.

"Perfect," Swackhammer replied. The guard gave his boss the bottle with the green liquid inside.

Swackhammer plodded over to Lola, whilst the guard held her mouth open. Lola struggled, but it was impossible to break free. Swackhammer smiled his evil smile and uncorked the bottle.

"I can't watch!" cried Daffy.

Bugs quickly looked at his surroundings trying to think of a plan. He suddenly realised a huge light bulb, which was attached to the ceiling by a very long, old chain. The bunny immediately got to the edge of the balcony and grabbed the chain preparing to swing down. "Holy crap! You can't be serious...you could die if you don't land properly," exclaimed Winnie.

Bugs just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "No-one messes with my x-girlfriend and gets away with it." After those words, he instantly swung down aiming for Swackhammer.

"Say goodbye to your bunny days," the boss rasped evilly to Lola, as he gradually tipped the bottle.

The guard looked up dumbly at Bugs. "Errr...boss," he whimpered.

"What!" snapped Swackhammer, which interrupted him from feeding Lola the drink. The guard cowardly pointed at 'Tarzan Bugs.' Swackhammer curiously turned and instantly got the Bug's foot right in his face. Swackhammer fell to the floor in a daze. The bottle had once again smashed to pieces all over the floor. The guard ran and hit the alarm for back-up.

Bugs had luckily landed somewhere soft, but he was too dizzy to realise where. After he had shook himself a few times, he suddenly realised he had fallen on top of Lola! "Oh gees...I'm s, sorry...Lola," he stuttered as he clumsily scrambled to get off her. His face had turned bright red and his ears were completely flopped. _Talk about bad landing_, he thought to himself.

"Oh...don't worry, it's...really ok," Lola replied softly, as she pulled her sweet smile at him. She too was embarrassed, but she was much better at hiding it.

Bugs was surprised that Lola had talked so nicely to him. "Oh...that's cool," he said sheepishly. Bugs was so caught up in Lola, he didn't realise the alien guard was behind him bulging in anger.

"You're gonna regret the day you were born," he growled. Bugs sharply turned round and gulped when he saw the gigantic guard in front of him. The alien tried to punch him, but Bugs swiftly ducked in the nick of time.

"Ok guys, I think he might need some help," said Wile E.

"Quickly, get down the ladder," yelled Winnie. The two coyotes crawled quickly to the ladder.

"Daffy come on!" demanded Wile E.

"Paa, ladders are for wooses, I'll do it the courageous way," the duck announced. With those words he grabbed onto the chain and swung down at great speed. He was aiming for the guard, but the alien just simply dodged Daffy, causing the duck to go flying into the wall with a huge smack.

"Yeowch...that's gotta hurt," commented Wile E. The two coyotes slid down the ladder and ran to Bugs to try and help him out.

The guard grabbed Bugs by the neck and held him up against the wall. The bunny began to choke vigorously. "Don't...worry...about me...get Lola," spluttered Bugs. Winnie and Wile E rushed over to the table and started to untangle the chains around Lola's wrists.

Daffy slowly picked himself up and rubbed his head. "Remind me never to do that again," he groaned.


	14. Confusion

**Chapter 1****4-Confusion**

_Upstairs_

Elmer, Sam, Foghorn, Taz and Pepé were all completely fed up from searching around upstairs. "I give up! We're never gonna find this lab," yelled Sam. All of a sudden they heard a stampede of very loud footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Oh good gwief, people awe coming!" cried Elmer.

"Monsieurs, behind here," whispered Pepé, who was behind a display cabinet. The other four tunes joined him and waited nervously. The stampede of footsteps belonged to a group of guards who went rushing down the stairs.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're up to," pondered Foghorn.

"It looks like the othews awe in twouble," whimpered Elmer.

"We shall follow," said Pepé

The five tunes snuck out from behind the cabinet and started to creep down the stairs.

_In the hallway of cells_

"Well, isn't this just perfect, trust us to get none of the action," yelled Sylvester.

"Hey, amigo, we still get to watch over this guard," chirped Speedy pointing at the guard, Bugs had knocked out earlier.

"Oh, how exciting," replied Sylvester sarcastically.

"Oh stop you're complaining putty tat," snapped Tweety.

"Hey, I don't take orders from a puny, little, yellow bird," exclaimed Sylvester.

"Oh, p, please, you, errr are, d, d, d do, doing my err head in," whined Porky.

"Beep, Beep," the roadrunner blurted out randomly.

"Sufferin Succotash, I've had enough of you lot...I'm going downstairs," announced the cat.

"Hey wait amigo, it could be dangerous down there," said Speedy.

"Yeah and that's exactly why I'm going," replied Sylvester. The cat walked out of the hallway and turned back to the others. "Well...are you coming or what?" he asked.

The roadrunner immediately rushed out of the door and down the stairs. "Beep, beep," he chirped once again.

"Well, I s, sp, sp, spose we'd better go," replied Porky nervously.

The tunes walked out of the hall way and headed for the stairs. "Hey, amigo, are you sure about this?" asked Speedy.

"Of course I'm sure about this," bellowed Sylvester. "The cat knows best."

The other tunes looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Tould have fooled me," muttered Tweety.

_In the lab_

The guard's grip around Bug's neck was getting tighter and tighter by the second. The bunny's face started to slowly turn bright purple. He tried his hardest to break free, but he was certainly no match for the guard. If he couldn't break free soon, he was most probably going to choke to death.

Winnie and Wile E were still having trouble untangling the chains from Lola's wrists. "The person who tied these chains up, needs to be shot," exclaimed Wile E.

"It was Swackhammer who tied me up, so that explains it all," replied Lola.

Daffy had finally recovered from his crash and instantly realised the trouble Bugs was in. The duck then quickly went scrambling through all the rubbish in the lab to try and find something big and strong enough to knock the guard out. "Hold in there Bugs!" he shrieked.

The bunny didn't respond, he was too busy trying to loosen the guard's grip from his neck. The guard then pulled a horrible grin, "Say goodnight, bunny," he grunted. The alien then squeezed his neck so tightly, Bug's eyes nearly popped out.

All of a sudden, there was a 'donk' sound and the guard pulled a dumb looking face. His grip immediately loosened from the bunny's neck. Bugs sighed in great relief and fell to the floor. He gasped mentally for air and his face gradually turned back to its natural colour.

The bunny looked up in confusement and saw the Roadrunner with a wooden hammer. "Oh...thanks, doc," said Bugs politely.

"Beep, beep," he replied with enthusiasm.

The bunny then realised Daffy was still searching through the lab's rubble. "Don't worry Bugs, Daffy's coming to save the day," the duck cried.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Errr, Daffy its ok, Roadrunner here saved me."

The duck turned around and realised Bugs was in perfect condition. Roadrunner stood next him with a huge grin on his face. "Stupid bird," Daffy murmured below his breath. "I mean, woo, way to go Roadrunner," he cheered sarcastically.

Suddenly 10 guards burst through the lab door and all lined up along the balcony aiming their guns at the tunes below. "Alright tunes the game is up, stop whatever you're doing and line up against the wall," one demanded.

"Sure doc, but before we do, I have to say one thing," replied Bugs.

The guard looked at him in confusion. "What?" he rasped.

"Don't look down," said Bugs casually.

Stupidly the guards looked down and realised the balcony floor was breaking away. "Retreat," an alien shrieked. However it was too late. The entire balcony had broken away already! The guards paused in mid-air and pulled dumb looking faces. Suddenly they all went plummeting to the ground and landed with a huge thump. Bugs and Lola laughed at the stupidest of the guards.

Winnie and Wile E had finally managed to free Lola from the chains. "Thanks guys," the girl bunny said. "Now lets go kick some but." She walked over to where Swackhammer was dazed on the floor. "Alright tubby it's time for my revenge."

_On the downstairs floor_

"Jesus we're such idiots, we lost the darn guards," yelled Sam.

The five tunes all of a sudden heard foot steps coming from around the corner once again.

"Oh no, aliens are coming again," cried Foghorn.

"Well, I've had enough of hiding...I say we pounce on them," replied Sam. "On the count of three, we pounce...one...two...THREE!" The five tunes immediately leapt on top of the figures. "Haha...we've got you now aliens!" laughed Sam.

"Sufferin Succotash, we ain't no aliens!" a voice exclaimed. The five tunes immediately stopped their bundling and realised the figures they had pounced on were Speedy, Tweety, Porky and Sylvester.

"Oops, sorry boys, we thought you were somebody else," apologised Foghorn.

Sylvester got up and wiped himself down. "Well so you should be, you ruined my fur coat," he moaned.

"Well, what the heck are you guys doing here?" asked Sam impatiently.

"We're here because we're trying to get involved in some of the action, but we lost Roadrunner," replied the cat.

Before Sam could reply, Elmer loudly interrupted. "Hey look," he blurted out. The tunes looked in the direction, in which Elmer was pointing and saw a blue door wide open at the end of a very long hallway.

"Hmm...It looks suspicious, I say we go in," said Sylvester. The tunes all agreed with the cat and rushed to the blue door. The closer they got, they realised the high amount of noise coming from the room. "Sounds like the lab to me."

The cat took the lead of the group and was the first one to the door. He instantly halted when he realised the huge drop down below to the lab's floor. The tunes joined him and saw the drop too. "I say, I say boy, looks like the balcony bust," commented Foghorn.

Bugs realised the tunes at the lab's entrance and shouted up to them. "Hey Sylvester." The cat looked down at Bugs puzzled, as he wasn't sure what the heck was going on. "Go find the drawings of the amusement park plans."

"Where the heck are they?" asked Sylvester in panic.

"There in a small room somewhere at the back of the house," replied Bugs.

"Ooo, well they should be easy to find now," Sam said sarcastically.

"No more questions just do it buster!" Daffy ordered at the cat.

Sylvester nodded and shut the blue door. He turned to the tunes in a bit of confusion, "Gentlemen, we're on a hunt for some amusement park drawings and I don't have a clue where they are," he announced.


	15. Surrender

**Chapter 1****5-Surrender**

Swackhammer saw Lola above him and gasped in shock. "How on earth did you get free?" he growled.

Lola pulled a half smile. "With a little help from my friends," she replied.

Swackhammer looked around and saw Wile E, Winnie, Daffy, Roadrunner and Bugs. He raged in anger and forcefully shoved Lola out of his way. He got up onto his feet and ran over to a wooden crate. "I should have used this along time ago," he muttered to himself. He smashed the crate open to reveal a huge laser gun. "Alright tunes listen up," he roared, whilst aiming the gun at all the tunes in the lab.

"The minute you get zapped by this, you'll immediately turn into an alien and the only way you can reverse it is by a second zap of the laser...but unfortunately there isn't enough bullets for all of you to get second zaps, meaning you'll be an alien forever," declared Swackhammer.

"Why didn't you just use that in the first place?" enquired Daffy.

"Because there weren't enough bullets, Birdbrain! And plus I wanted to save them all for people who were special...and you guys are special enough," the boss replied.

All the tunes raised their hands in surrender and put their backs against the wall. Daffy didn't realise he was backing up into a dusty, old fire place, which was lit! The duck kept on moving backwards and when he was close enough, his tail lit up into flames. The duck let out a huge scream. Swackhammer and the tunes looked at him and realised his misfortune.

"Put it out, put it out!" the duck wailed, as he went charging around the room. As Daffy kept dashing around, he set alight to most things in the lab. The majority of the room was now lit up into scorching flames.

Swackhammer dropped his laser gun in fright and rushed to a small statue in the corner of the room. He pushed it down and a door, which looked like part of the wall, opened. Swackhammer entered through the secret door and quickly shut it behind him. Bugs watched Swackhammer do this and he was quite surprised at how much of a coward he was.

Wile E got hold of a pathetically, small fire extinguisher and put out Daffy's tail. He tried to put out the rest of the fire, but it was no-use. The flames were far too big.

"Guys quickly over here," bellowed Bugs. The tunes followed him to the statue and they pushed it down with all their might. The secret door opened and all the tunes weaved carefully through the flames to the door. The guards who had broken the balcony had recovered. Immediately, the alien guards got in their way.

The tunes all froze in panic, except for Wile E. He quickly jumped over a small flame and grabbed the laser Swackhammer had dropped. "Say goodbye to your alien days." He zapped all the guards and instantly they transformed into Looney Tunes!

Winnie laughed. "They don't look bad at all," she commented, as the guards all started to look at themselves in horror.

"Oh no! I have goofy teeth like Bugs Bunny," wailed a guard.

"Hey, careful what you say, doc," snapped Bugs. Lola quietly giggled at the guard's comment and Bugs turned bright red again.

As the guards were distracted, the tunes slyly past them and entered through the secret door. Wile E slammed it shut behind them, leaving the guards in the burning down lab.

The six tunes found themselves in a very luxurious, party like room. It had a bar, cinema TV, snooker table, pinball machine, dartboard and many pictures of Swackhammer once again! "Gees, I've really had enough of seeing that guy," said Wile E.

"I agree, but...whoo, at least it's a lot cooler in here," replied Daffy.

The tunes ignored Daffy's comment. They were more concerned about Swackhammer "Dammit! Where did that brute go!" snapped Lola.

"Beep, beep," Roadrunner chirped, as he zoomed to the window. He gestured with his head for the others to look outside. They all looked and saw Sylvester with the rest of the group. The cat had the park drawings in his paws.

"Guess Syl had no trouble finding them," said Wile E. They kept watching and suddenly saw Swackhammer bump into the tunes.

"There he is," yelled Lola. Without hesitation she opened the window and leapt out.

"You know, Bugs, you should sooo get back with her," teased Daffy.

"What! Are you crazy, she's going out with that Rocky Bunny guy and if I go out with her, he'll beat me to a pulp," exclaimed Bugs.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," interrupted Winnie. Bugs looked at the girl coyote confused.

"What's that spose' to mean?" asked Bugs. Winnie just winked at him and didn't answer.

Swackhammer paused when he saw Sylvester with the park drawings in his hand. "Give me those!" he bellowed. He snatched the drawings away from Sylvester and before the tunes could do anything to stop him, he dashed through his front garden and into the woods.

Lola walked up to the cat. "Next time, hold on tighter," she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Winnie, Wile E, Daffy, Roadrunner and Bugs climbed out the window and joined the rest of the group outside. "I think we lost him guys," Lola said disappointed.

"Not quite," Wile E replied. "Me and Bugs will chase him!"

Bugs pulled a shocked face. He was about to protest, but Wile E yanked him in closer. "Look Bugs, your ex-girl is over there, if you wanna impress her and maybe get the slightest chance of going out with her again, do as I say," he muttered and he let go of the bunny. Bugs remained silent and just nodded his head.

"You guys stay here and if any of the guards escape the mansion, keep them entertained," instructed Wile E.

"Do not worry, Monsieur, I will stink them out," said Pepé.

"Me and Winnie will kick some alien ass too," commented Lola, whilst Winnie pulled a small smile.

Bugs found himself grinning too. It was good to see Lola again. He adored her tough attitude to life. It was what separated her from all the other girls and Bugs loved that. He just hoped that Lola felt the same way about him. Even though it was highly unlikely because she was the one that did the dumping in their past relationship.

"Well are you coming Bugs?" asked Wile E raising an eyebrow.

The bunny instantly snapped himself out of his dream. "Yeah...sure," he replied back, hesitating.

The coyote pulled a cheeky smile. "Alright, let's catch this asshole," he yelled excitedly, as he entered into the woods. Bugs followed him close behind.

Roadrunner ran over to Winnie and said, "Beep, beep...beep, beep...beep...beep." Winnie raised an eyebrow at him and was completely puzzled at what the bird was trying to say.

Foghorn came over to the girl coyote and chuckled. "What he's saying is...is that you and Wile E would make a good couple," the rooster chirped.

Winnie pulled a surprised face. Lola giggled and Winnie was about to reply to the rooster. However before she could, the tunes heard some very loud moans and groans from behind them.

The tunes turned around and saw all the alien guards covered in black from the fire. Even the Looney Tune guards were there. They all waddled slowly out the front entrance of the mansion and the alien pilot (remember him?) fell to his knees and said, "We surrender."

"Well, p, p, p, pr, praise the lord...that errr, s, s, saves us f, fighting," said Porky.


	16. Together Again

**Chapter ****16-Together Again**

**Author's Note: This chapter has a bit of romance, which I can't really write. So don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Wile E and Bugs raced through the many trees and bushes. As Wile E was a faster runner, he took the lead and ran down a wide pathway. Bugs was finding hard to keep up. "Gees doc, could we slow down for awhile?" the bunny asked desperately. 

Wile E paid no attention and kept up his very fast sprinting speed. He saw a pile of leaves up ahead and ran straight into them, but he instantly fell. It was a trap. Someone had dug a ten foot hole and covered it up with a pile of leaves. Luckily Wile E had quick reactions and grabbed onto the edge of the hole to stop his fall.

Bugs saw the whole thing and ran quickly over to Wile E. He helped the coyote out and looked down into the hole. "Good thing you didn't fall right to the bottom, otherwise you would have been screwed," said the bunny relieved.

"It must have been Swackhammer, he probably knew we were coming, so he made that trap," the coyote said, who seemed quite annoyed.

"Well, he must be a pretty fast digger," replied Bugs.

Wile E paused and heard very quiet footsteps. "You hear that? Someone's here." The coyote sharply turned around and saw Swackhammer trying to hide behind a tree. "Alright, Sir Swackhammer the games up, I can see you," said Wile E.

Swackhammer slowly revealed himself from behind the tree. "You think I've given up don't you...all I want is my revenge...and I think I'll get it if I just kill the most loved tune of all...Bugs."

Wile E and Bugs gasped in horror. "Whoa, you can't do that...transform us into aliens...maybe, but no way kill Bugs!" exclaimed Wile E.

Swackhammer laughed an evil laugh and pulled out a pistol. The two tunes raised their arms. "Got any ideas Wile E?" muttered Bugs.

Before the coyote could reply, Swackhammer fell into the hole. His pistol fell right to the bottom. However Swackhammer got his large body stuck half way in the hole. Bugs and Wile E looked at each other and laughed their heads off. Swackhammer pulled an angry face and tried to heave himself out, but it was no use. He was truly wedged in.

"Yoink," chirped Bugs as he took the drawings from Swackhammer's jacket pocket. "No more building theme parks for you."

"Paa, I may have failed, but I still have all my assistants to get you," exclaimed Swackhammer.

"I don't see how because you're the one who gives them the orders...and now that you're stuck in there, you can't really boss them about can you" replied Bugs casually.

Swackhammer folded his arms and pulled a grumpy face. "Just one question Swacky, why on earth did you dig that hole, when you're far too big for it?" asked Wile E cheekily.

"I didn't dig it, it was one of my assistants, it was to stop intruders from entering my mansion...and as you were chasing me, I thought it would be excellent to use it on you two," replied Swackhammer.

The bunny and coyote looked at each other and tried to keep straight faces from Swackhammer's misfortune. All of a sudden, they saw Lola and Daffy running up the wide pathway to join them. "Wile E, Bugs the alien creeps have surrendered and the mansion is up in flames," said Daffy.

Swackhammer raged with anger at the news. "Stupid idiots, why on earth did they surrender? What cowards!"

Lola and Daffy looked down at the stuck Swackhammer and began to laugh. Bugs pinched Swackhammer's phone from his other pocket and rang the police. The bunny explained the whole story and the police were on their way. Bugs chucked away the phone and walked over to Swackhammer.

He hit the boss on the head. "That's for trying to kill me," the bunny snapped.

Daffy also hit Swackhammer on the head. "That's for calling me birdbrain!"

Lola hit him on the head too. "That's for trying to give me that disgusting drink!"

Wile E smiled and did the same.

"Now what on earth was that for?" Swackhammer asked confused.

"No reason, I just felt like it," the coyote replied. The police helicopter then came rushing over and started to hover above the beach. It landed professionally on the soft sand and many police men and women came rushing out.

The police charged into the woods and all circled around Swackhammer aiming their guns at him. Amazingly they all kept straight faces. "Sir, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of the Looney Tunes," a police man announced. They all grabbed the boss and started to pull. It took awhile until they eventually got him out, but once they did they put him in handcuffs.

Swackhammer turned to the tunes and pulled a very angry face. "You haven't seen the last of Swackhammer, hell no!" he rasped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...enjoy prison," Wile E replied. Suddenly more police men and women went rushing past them heading in the direction of the mansion. The four tunes followed them and gasped in shock, when they saw the mansion had completely burnt.

"That huge fire was all because of a little, stupid duck, who walked into a fire place," commented Wile E.

The duck pulled a cross look. "Hey, buster, you should be thanking me for setting Swackhammer's mansion up in flames," he snapped. Lola giggled and shook her head.

The police started to arrest many of the alien guards. The rest of the tunes gathered around Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Wile E. "Well once again the tunes are victorious, yeehaaa," yelled Sam with delight.

Another helicopter then came flying over the woods and hovered above the mansion garden. "Oh great, it's the press!" wailed Sylvester.

"The press!" shouted Daffy with excitement. "Oh yippee...time for the duck to make his star appearance." He smartened himself up, as the helicopter landed and news reporters came charging out. They zoomed over to Daffy and started to ask many questions. They also took many photos of the mansion and the rest of the tunes.

"Sir Daffy Duck, were you ever afraid when Swackhammer had kidnapped you?" a reporter enquired. Many microphones then aimed at the duck's face.

"Afraid? Paa, I laugh at the words, fear and afraid, Daffy Duck is never afraid..." As the duck kept blabbing on about how brave he was (which he really isn't) Wile E and Bugs rolled their eyes.

"Gees, that Duck always wants the credit," said Wile E.

"Meh, I think I've gotten used to it," replied Bugs. They then realised Winnie standing alone near the pool. Wile E gazed at her with dreamy eyes. "Well...are you gonna talk to her?" the bunny said as he nudged Wile E playfully.

The coyote sighed. "Oh boy," he flicked back his ears and straightened himself up. "How do I look?" he asked Bugs.

"Well, why the hell are you asking me, go ask her," replied Bugs.

Wile E shrugged and put on a relaxed walk. Bugs smiled and shook his head. He turned around and suddenly saw Lola. "Yipe!" squealed Bugs, as he tried to quickly walk away. Lola grabbed his hand, which stopped him.

"Bugs...I think we need to talk," she said softly. The guy bunny took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Errm...Lola...it's been awhile," stuttered Bugs.

"Yeah...I've kinda...been missing you," she muttered feeling a bit embarrassed.

Bug's eyes nearly popped out. _She's actually been missing me?_ "What...well...what about Rocky?" asked Bugs dumbly.

Lola looked down ashamed. "Well...he dumped me," she said very quietly.

Bug's eyes nearly popped out of his head once again. "What! he...he dumped you!" exclaimed Bugs.

"Yeah," replied Lola. "We were only going out for a week and he got attracted to another girl, so he left me...but then again I did deserve it."

Bugs was quite shocked at the information that he had just heard, but he thought it would be best to remain silent.

"Well, I did learn a lesson...it's all about who you are on the inside...even though Rocky had big muscles and was good looking, he was a mean bastard," said Lola.

Bugs was completely surprised. "So...what did you do after he dumped you?"

"Well, I spent most of my time kicking myself because I realised what an idiot I'd been," replied Lola. There was a short silence between them. "...and plus...I'd rather go out with a goofy, fun, loving bunny anyway," she chirped.

Bugs pulled a sheepish smile. "Well... you don't have to worry because I've got muscles just as big as Rocky's anyway," said Bugs. He pulled his muscles, but all they did was flop. Bugs started to blush as Lola giggled.

After Lola had stopped laughing, the two bunnies gazed at each other in the eyes. They automatically got closer to each other, so close that their chests were touching. Their lips too gradually got closer together...all of sudden Daffy jumped in between them ruining the romantic moment.

"Yep, these are the guys who helped me on my heroic adventure!" blurted Daffy to the press. Loads of cameras flashed at Bugs and Lola, as ten microphones shot towards them and hundreds of voices asked them never ending questions.

Bugs pulled an angry look at Daffy. "Daffy, get rid of these people, I was in the middle of something very important," muttered the bunny.

Daffy could see Bugs was angry, so he moved the press away from the two bunnies and took them over to Sylvester and Tweety instead. Bugs smiled. "Now, where were we?" he said playfully.

"I remember," Lola replied softly. She gently put her lips on Bug's and their soft kiss soon turned into a snog.

Wile E found that he was very relaxed with Winnie. They had a friendly conversation and soon Wile E felt that he needed to pluck up the courage to ask her out. He took a deep breath and put on a calm face. "So do you wanna go out some time?" asked Wile E casually.

Winnie smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

Wile E felt a great wave of relief inside him. _Well that wasn't hard_. Suddenly a police man came running up to Wile E with a brief case in his hand. "Excuse me Sir, are you Wile E Coyote?" he enquired.

"That's me."

"I believe you and Bugs Bunny were the ones, who actually caught Swackhammer and rescued the Looney Tunes?" he asked.

Wile E lifted an eyebrow. "Yes"

"Well, from the Tune Town Police Department, it's my pleasure to reward you with $1000000 for doing such a brave task," the police man announced, as he opened up the briefcase with the money inside. Wile E gasped and instantly fainted.

It was awhile until they got Wile E awake again, but the minute they did, the police gathered the tunes together and lead them into the helicopter. The police took them back to their good, old home, Tune Town and with the money, Wile E bought himself a mansion, which was just like Bug's one. All the Looney Tunes were there celebrating the fact that they were finally home and Swackhammer was locked up for good.

Wile E and Bugs were relaxing on comfy deck chairs drinking cocktails, whilst the rest were playing about in the pool.

"Well, I guess it's no more repo man for you, hey, doc," chirped Bugs.

"Hell no, I won't be seeing him for a very long time," replied Wile E smiling.

**THE END**


End file.
